This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Materials Synthesis, Characterization, and Testing Core provides support for the characterization and analysis of biomaterials and implants developed by COBRE researchers, from the nanoscale to the macroscale. This Core consists of three thrusts: Design and Synthesis of Materials (Thrust I), Chemical and Physical Characterization (Thrust II), and Mechanical Testing (Thrust III). Core leaders help target PIs with specific materials synthesis, characterization, and testing needs, and to identify the appropriate facilities that can be used to meet those needs. They also serve as project consultants to assist each junior faculty member of the Center in planning and conducting their characterization studies and in the analysis and presentation of their results. Core leaders and their collaborators at CU thus provide the expertise in materials selection, design, preparation, and characterization to support tissue-regeneration research.